


Wolf Song

by Nightshade40



Series: Night Song [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade40/pseuds/Nightshade40
Summary: Mark is a pack leader and parent. Shane ran away from his family and gets adopted by Mark and Nate in 1990.





	1. Chapter 1

Mark was the leader of a pack that was small only having: Wade a close friend, Bob another close friend, Nathan his mate, Tony his cousin, Tyler is beta and close friend and finally the pups. Mark's has eight pups: Leonardo, Seth, Jayden, Haley, Amissa and Felicity from his first litter and Hayate and Aleera in the second litter while Tony has four pups: Dorea, Cristal, Theresa and Hadrian. Mark and Nate treated their pups all equally and as years went by all the pups grew up. Leonardo, Seth, Jayden, Haley, Amissa and Felicity were two years older than Dorea, Cristal, Theresa, Hadrian, Aleera and Hayate.

All the pups found friendship in some of the Weasley children: Bill, Charlie, Fred and George much to the packs amusement and the horror of Molly Weasley while Arthur appeared torn. What the pack wasn't aware of was that in a few years they would have a new member joining.


	2. Chapter 2

Nate and Mark got jobs at Hogwarts as professors so they could earn some money. They were professional leaving their private life out of it and the teachers couldn't complain. Both shifters didn't care if the students were pureblood, half-blood or muggleborn and they didn't care about the houses much to the anger of the students. Even the third oldest Weasley child called Percy couldn't complain. Nate taught music and singing while Mark taught about shifters, mates, bonds and other creatures like Veela. The two half asians loved to trick the students and the punishments were harmless but fun. One of the punishments was to hide from Tyler, Bob and Wade who loved to scare the students in both human and wolf forms. Another punishment was that the students had to baby sit all the pups: Leonardo, Seth, Jayden, Hayate, Hadrian, Haley, Aleera, Felicity, Amissa, Dorea, Theresa and Cristal.

Fred, George, Seth, Leonardo, Jayden, Amissa, Haley and Felicity started in 1989 along with Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Kenneth Towler, Cedric Diggory, Roger Davies and Adrian Pucey.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a blur as a shape ran on endlessly with paws moving fast underneath it until it finally stopped and looked around. grey eyes scanned the surrounds but seeing nothing except trees then a snap was heard causing the shape to freeze when out of the shadows stepped a wolf with bright yellow eyes. Shane felt fear go through him when he saw the other wolf approach him and sniffed him before stepping back. "why aren't you with your pack pup?", asked the black wolf noting the bones showing through the coat. "I ran away. dad was...", stammered Shane and was surprised when the yellow eyes softened. "can't leave you out here to die", growled the wolf before grabbing Shane by the scruff and began walking. Nate never expected to find a wolf pup all alone close to his territory but he couldn't leave the pup to starve and it sounded like the pup was scared of his dad so it only gave him a choice. He had to think about who would take the pup in. Tony has four pups in school while Bob, Wade and Tyler didn't have a mate. _maybe Mark?_ , thought Nate knowing that his mate wanted a big family but didn't want a new litter so grabbing the pup he walked back to his territory.

Shane could only stare in shock when he saw the pack while he was being carried all the way to a den and saw another wolf. it was black like the wolf carrying him with long fur and bright gold eyes. "Nate? why do you have a pup with you?", asked the wolf his voice deep but calming. the wolf holding Shane put him down. "I found him starving and lost. he ran away from his pack and I thought since you wanted another pup we could adopt him", explained Nate aware Tyler had entered. three minutes later found Shane placed in a corner with the second black wolf curled protectively around him and sleep claimed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Shane found himself as a new member of the pack with new siblings and cousins. He was literally the youngest in the pack but he had to admit that he loved it. The pack had seven wolves that weren't black furred: Shane with his reddish-brown fur, Theresa with her red fur, Tyler with his dark brown fur, Hayate with his snowy white fur, Wade with his light brown fur, Bob with dark grey fur and Tony with tawny colored fur. Shane's uncles were Tyler, Bob, Wade and Tony.   
"hey Mark", said Shane despite being adopted he called his new parents by their names which they said they were fine with. Mark raised his head from where it had been resting on Nate's back and gave a questioning look.   
"could we move to a different territory?", asked the pup feeling amusement at his new father's huff of fake annoyance.  
"why? aren't you happy in Ohio?", asked Nate and Shane looked down. "where would you like to go?", asked Mark his gold eyes fixed on the pup. grey eyes met yellow and Shane stammered, "um Idaho?". Two pairs of eyes widened at the words and Mark got up with a low growl. the reddish-brown wolf pup backed away when he saw the anger but was quickly grabbed by Uncle Bob and carried outside. 

Bob having felt anger through the pack link from Mark went into the den to get his adopted nephew and could feel confusion. Going over to Wade and Tyler he placed the pup down then asked for a explanation. After everything was explained Bob, Tyler and Wade exchanged looks.   
"it isn't your fault Shane. Mark won't go because you are only three years in human age and Idaho is kind of far away plus your siblings and cousins have school", explained Bob and Tyler nudged Shane then said, "I will talk to Mark and Nate for you pup".


End file.
